


To feel my nerves wake up

by inkfeathers



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom!Light, Implied Switching, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Sub!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfeathers/pseuds/inkfeathers
Summary: For L, much of his life had been based on gaining control. Over criminals, over his enemies, over the international police and intelligence services. But what happens when he chooses to yield control to the person he loves the most, in the intimacy of his bedroom?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	To feel my nerves wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to lanceskingdom for helping me with betaing!

His wrists were tied one to the other above his head and secured to the headboard. His ankles held tight by a spreader bar that left his bare legs openly displayed, as well as the half-hard dick that rested on the inside of his right thigh. His vision was covered by a black velvet blindfold, and the cold air of the room had goosebumps crawling up his skin.

Well, perhaps it wasn't just the cold.

"You look so good like this, L... sprawled on the bed for me. I don't know why I don't have you this way every day. You look like a dark angel who fell on my bait of earthly temptations."

"The dark angel has some work to do in... dark angel paradise, so he hopes this distraction is worth it."

" _My darling_ ," Light drawled in English. "When have I ever let you down?"

"Er..."

"Don't bother answering that."

L smiled and his whole body managed to unwind a bit with his lips’ cheer. This situation- this... state of submission wasn't something he was yet completely used to. In his chest there was still a ball of uncertainty every time he voluntarily relegated control to Light, not because he didn’t trust him, for Light was his greatest confidant, his partner, his best friend; but much of his life had been based on gaining control: over criminals, over his enemies, over the international police and intelligence services. It wasn’t in his nature to let himself be bound and blindfolded to abandon his pleasure at the mercy of anyone.

One would have to be quite alarmingly in love to do such a thing, L thought.

Light had something of a fixation with tying him up- perhaps in revenge for the numerous confinements L had put him through- so it wasn't the first time they did something like this, but it wasn't a frequent occurrence either. Last time it’d happened, Light had caught him completely off guard when L had been snooping around his boyfriend's pristine desk for lack of something better to do. After a small argument and an indulgent kiss which had sufficiently distracted him, in an incredibly fast move as L hadn't seen it coming, Light had tied his wrists behind his back, bent him over the desk, and fucked him so hard that he’d offered to carry him back to bed afterwards, as if the moron even had the strength to do so.

The erection which had started to dwindle returned with renewed interest as he remembered that afternoon, and it was then that he felt Light's lips press against his. Something he loved about Light's kisses was that unlike everything else in life that his former suspect did, these never seemed to be planned. Instead, they gave the impression that Light just hadn't been able to help himself. L wanted to stroke his back, but when he made to move, the restraints were quick to remind him of their presence. The kiss didn’t last long in any case. Light pulled away with a hand on the detective's chest and L almost thanked him out loud for not losing physical contact. 

Then Light spread his fingers and dragged them down to his pelvis, making him suck in a handful of air through his nose. He repeated this movement another two times across his torso before finally taking hold of what he wanted; he pinched one of his nipples and stimulated it until L couldn't help but moan: the small nubs were surprisingly sensitive, something he’d also discovered with Light one time he’d been determined to have him make noise during sex - Light was significantly louder in bed than L was.

But what followed wasn’t something he’d experienced before. After his other nip received the same treatment, something harder and more solid pinched both nubs at the same time, and L's air was cut off for an instant.

The clamps Light had put on him were connected by a chain which felt cold against his chest, that was until Light grabbed it with one hand and yanked hard. 

The screech L let out was embarrassingly high-pitched. If his head hadn’t been spinning, he could almost perfectly imagine Light's triumphant smile.

"Oh L, if you could see yourself..." Light twisted the chain, and L couldn't do anything but bite his lip to drown out the ridiculous sounds, yet that only made Light pull harder and L was so hard he was sure he’d faint from the lack of blood going to his head.

Light slapped him on the mouth, which meant he needed to stop biting his lips and start screaming freely, something L could understand because he did the same thing to him sometimes, only L never hit him, at least not in the face: Light hated being hit in the face, L didn't mind it.

"Light…" L whimpered as Light kept tugging and twisting the chain, hips jerking forward in jerky intervals from the need of some kind of relief for his cock, the underlying desire to lose the restraints and show Light who was really in charge here, and the curiosity to take the blindfold off and look at exactly what the fuck Light had snagged on his chest, the way he twisted his cruel wrists and how he held L's hips. It was an imperative necessity to see the wicked, perfect smile lighting up Light's face like hellfire. _Yes, yes! Please, more._ The pain was the perfect level of exquisite. 

"Shhh, baby. I have something else for you. Give me a color."

L took a deep breath and assessed his condition. Did he need a break? No. He was too curious about what else Light had in store for him. Now that his boyfriend had flickered his power switch (or switches), he didn't want to stop until the jerk gave him everything he came for.

So much of his and Light’s relationship was built on a hard and painfully won mutual trust which had saved their lives once and which they weren’t shy about testing to its limits in the bedroom. Let each other explore crevices of the other no one had ever come close to touching and learn about secret desires that would remain unnamed to the rest of the world. It hurt sometimes, to be known. But it hurt deliciously, just like everything Light would give him tonight.

"Green."

"Very good. I think it's time we give this guy some attention, don't you think? " Light suggested cheerfully, poking the tip of his dick only with a single touch. L winced and gritted his teeth.

The sound reached him first. 

_Oh shit._

The unmistakable _vrrrrr_ made him draw his legs instinctively, but Light tugged hard at the bar so that he spread them again for him. He first put the vibrator on the inside of his thigh - another one of his weaknesses - before slowly moving up his leg towards his balls. L was gasping for air like a fish out of water, Light was surely taking all the oxygen in the room, that had to be it.

"It's weeping," Light remarked with a grin in his voice and after a few seconds, L understood that he had to be talking about his penis. He was circling it now with the toy, holding one of his legs tightly, sinking his nails, while his left foot wiggled frantically but couldn’t otherwise move thanks to the bar spreading him apart.

"You look gorgeous, L. You’re gorgeous, and you’re mine."

Light took the vibrator away, and with it removed any stimulation on his cock. L protested openly, but soon he felt the device again, only this time it was over his ribs, travelling up his chest until-

Light removed the clamps.

_"Ahhhh!"_

If there had been something touching his cock at that moment, he was sure he’d have come right then and there. The hybrid sensation of pain and pleasure warring inside him was spectacular. His entire body was alive, his nerve endings electrified and begging for contact with Light. Of any sort. He had to have his hands, his cock. _Anything_. 

He was about to demand just that when he felt the pressure of Light lying next to him, tempting his presence but only offering a light brushing of his arm, until L felt his breath close to his ear, his nose brushing against his hair, as if he were breathing in the smell of his aroused body, or maybe it was just part of the game of sensations he’d planned. Light's breathing wasn’t just barely affected; he was panting almost as much as the detective. L wanted to see him desperately.

When the vibrator turned on again, L's nipples were once again preyed upon. 

"Shit-" L sighed, the sensation travelling straight to his dick, the buds still extremely sensitive from the previous torture. L had never thought something like this could feel so good, he should already have learned never to underestimate Light’s ideas.

"Say you're mine," he heard whispered in his ear.

"I'm-I'm yours, Light. Yours." L confessed in a pained whisper, not even able to recognize his own voice.

"And what am I to you?" Light turned off the device and kissed right next to his ear. 

"Light, don't stop. Please…"

"What am I to you?" he asked once again as he took L's burning erection firmly in hand. 

"Everything. You're everything, Light. You're God."

"Very good," Light praised as he jerked him off with one hand, "Very good, L. Do you like to be like this for me? Do you like me to tie you up and do whatever I want with you?" Light's hand left his member and he bent his legs to venture into his hole. L, by Light's instructions, had already half-prepped himself earlier, so the intrusion wasn’t unpleasant. The vibrator traveled from his abdomen to his pubis once more and stayed there as Light massaged him inside.

"Light," he panted. "I'm about to-"

"No. Not yet. And you haven't answered my question." Light was no longer lying next to him, L heard him far away again.

"Yes. I- I like it."

"Of course you like it," Light pulled L’s legs up and bent them against his chest to give himself better access as he continued to stretch him, not worrying about finding his prostate, while L moved his hips against his fingers in desperation. "It's a privilege. Everything I do to you is a privilege, don't you agree? "

"Yes Light," he answered in a choked voice. His mind was clouded, his thoughts falling from his mind as slow as cream. In that moment, he was a creature which belonged to Light and only to Light, nothing existed beyond this room, this bed and the restraints that bound him to it. And Light, of course. His Light. For whom L would give everything, to whom L would give himself body and soul. There couldn’t be a more liberating experience that could compare. "I’m grateful."

Everything stopped. Light's fingers left him and the vibrator clicked off and pulled away. There was a suffocating silence that squeezed at his chest and made him feel like a small child for an instant, but before he could protest, Light's lips sealed a kiss on his forehead and something big, hard and plastic replaced the emptiness that his fingers had left inside of him, attacking his prostate without mercy. Over and over and over again until L was screaming like a bitch and shooting cum all over his torso, splashes of it hitting him as far as his chin. 

The device didn’t stop.

“Light... Light, stop it. I can’t…"

"You can. _Give me more, L._ "

L sobbed and shook his head furiously. Light was right above him, he could feel his breath. The device had changed motion and was now massaging instead of hitting him. His spent cock released one last weak stream and L collapsed, head thrown back, eyes wet behind the blindfold.

He felt as though his heart was about to burst, he was sunk in the most exquisite pleasure and the most agonizing anguish. He was floating, emotions dripping from his skin and nerves twitching like an overheated machine. The most delicious of tortures.

In the next instant, he was in Light's arms, who removed the blindfold last and set to massage his bruised wrists. His head hung over Light’s shoulder as he caught his breath and his boyfriend caressed his hip, murmuring some romantic nonsense to him. Little by little, he came back to reality.

"Are you okay, love?" Light asked after what seemed like an eternity, a whole journey from another life. L found it amusing that Light only called him ‘ _baby_ ’ during sex and ‘love’ immediately after it.

L pulled away from his neck to look him in the eyes with a smile and an exhausted nod.

Light brought a handkerchief to his face and gently dabbed around his eyes; L realized then that his cheeks were wet. How curious, he didn't remember having cried quite as much.

Afterwards, Light laid him on the bed to clean him thoroughly. They didn't exchange much by way of words then; as the wires in L's mind reconnected and each piece returned to its previous place. L loved him for it. Light had prepared his favorite sleeping clothes and helped him put them on as if he were some child, but L didn’t protest.

Once Light tumbled down next to him with a satisfied sigh, L noticed the bulge tenting his pants.

"You can masturbate in front of me if you want. I'd like to watch."

Light laughed merrily but shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm fine," he said with some dream-like quality to his eyes.

L leaned his head closer to rest on the younger man’s shoulder and Light immediately wrapped his arms around him. They shared slow, lazy kisses for a while, connecting once again in a slightly more familiar way, until Light pulled away and looked at him with a drop of apprehension.

"How was it?" he asked seriously.

"Not bad, Yagami Light." L smiled with tired eyes. "Not bad at all."

"Wasn't it too much?"

"No. But it's sweet of you to ask."

"You were really loud." The boastful Light he was used to appeared at last, gracing him with a mischievous smile. "Actually, I think you're sounding more than a little hoarse."

"And does that satisfy you?"

"It satisfies me a lot, yeah."

"Good," L closed his eyes, he could barely stay awake. "Because you're going to pay for it next time I fuck you."

“But you can't even keep your eyes open,” Light chuckled as he traced a line with his finger from his forehead to the tip of his nose. “How do you expect to fuck me with so little stamina? Didn't you say you had work to do?”

L did have work to do. In fact, his personal computer was still open with files that he’d left ready to review after... all of this. But as it was, he had no desire to leave this bed or to be separated from Light for at least the next few hours.

"Shut up, dear," was the last thing he heard himself say before being swept up into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so I would really appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think <3 I have a big preference for Top!L in my headcanons, but I really wanted to try my hand at how he'd be if Light dommed him and I just thinks he deserves it after all his hard work :) 
> 
> Hope to hear your thoughts!


End file.
